Eönwë Ivellta
Summary Very little of note can be said about Eönwë Ivellta as a young man, as his life was fairly standard for someone growing up in a Eastern European suburb. However, his parents always noticed that he appeared to have a bizarre fascination with the sky and gold, staring into the distence and stealing whatever gold he could find whenever he got the chance, made even more unnerving by the fact that he was seemingly only motivated to steal objects that were made of real, solid gold. This odd behavior never went away as Eönwë grew up, but seemingly never intensified either. At least, that's what those who knew him would say. He himself was becoming increasingly obsessed with the sky and gold, but had learned to express this in ways that would not arouse suspicion. This worked..........until his desires eventually got the best of him and he somehow made off with the equivalent of nearly 1,000,000 modern US dollars in gold over the course of 3 hours. The investigators called this "completely impossible", as the area he was believed to have stolen the gold from wasn't even worth that much as a whole. This, as many pointed out, didn't stop Eönwë Ivellta from doing it anyways. After he was released, as the prosecution was unable to adequately prove that he himself had stolen the gold, he simply went back to his normal way of life. This was around the time that, despite being around 30 years old, he still looked and had the body of a late teenager. After a few years of being more or less homeless, Eönwë Ivellta disappeared from both the area where he "lived", but from any subsequent documentation for the next decade. The first indications of what had occured when he was seen again were.........subtle, and not noticed by many. These included people he had a dislike for simply disappearing from..........well, everything, randomly. People suspected him at first, but there was nothing to go off of; it was as if they had simply ceased to exist. Things became more pronounced over time, however. Eventually, most of the Balkan Peninsula suddenly disappeared more or less over night. By this time, Eönwë Ivellta had disappeared again, and the next time he was seen, he was only seen for a few instants at most before all of the observers ceased to be. He had created the ultimate weapon, Gungnir. While, initally, his plan was to create it in order to recreate the world in a way that he deemed as "perfect", the constraints of any mortal, even an exceptional one such as him, disallowed him from creating Gungnir at it's full power, instead opting for a weaker, but more controllable version. Even this weakened Gungnir was more than enough to achieve what he desired, and so, he did. The instant after first showcasing it's power, he retroactively remade the world. Whether this meant just the earth or the entire universe is unknown, even to him, but he had still managed to practically separate a chuck of reality from itself in order to achieve this. By recreating the world, however, he had made it so that Gungnir was always a part of him, and the affects this has had on him were immediate and pronounced; the flesh on his right hand having melted before fusing to Gungnir's shaft, and his mind slipping away a bit more every day. Eöwët, as he had taken to being called in this new earth, did not care, however, as, in his mind, his job was already done; him continuing to live was unnecessary. This presented an issue however, as not even Gungnir was capable of permenantly killing Eöwët at this point. Eöwët pondered this, wondering "Is there more for me to achieve, more for me to make perfect?". And so, he left. Where he left to is unknown, but it was likely in search of new worlds to make "perfect". Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, at least 4-B, likely far higher with Gungnir Name: Eönwë Ivellta, generally simply known as "Eöwët" Origin: Outer Cosmos Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least a few dozen years Classification: Human, Pseudo-God Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Human Level (Despite his god-hood, he is a physically normal human), at least Solar System Level (By merely twirling Gungnir in his hand, he completely "blew away" and destroyed the solar system from his position on Pluto, stating that he had "reduced it all to particles smaller than could be observed or measured"), likely far higher with Gungnir (Eöwët has claimed that Gungnir is beyond human comprehension and can cause "incalculable damage" to existence itself, although the latter has never been demostrated), all of his attacks, whether with Gungnir or otherwise, ignore the strength of it's target. Speed: FTL Movement Speed (Exists above the laws that state that things cannot exceed the speed of light, and has outsped lasers on several occasions) with Immeasurable Reaction Speed (Can actually see Gungnir moving after it's been thrown, albiet barely), Immeasurable Attack Speed with Gungnir (The instant Eöwët wills it, Gungnir is thrown in all directions, hits at all points in space and time and ignores the space between it's head and it's target as well as the time it would normally take to travel, even the infinitesimal distances that it does move, or be thrown) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Unknown (Extremely difficult to conventionally harm, and has only been damaged by exceedingly powerful "weapons" like Gungnir itself), difficult to permenantly kill due to regeneration Stamina: Infinite (Stated that he could literally fight forever, and his body doesn't function in a way that would allow for him to become tired) Range: Standard Melee Range, Complex Multiversal with Gungnir (Can attack every point in around 11 spatio-temporal dimensions, including both the higher and lower ones) Standard Equipment: Gungnir Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Somehow created Gungnir and had been revered as a genius throughout his life. Known to be able to accurately predict the movements of a person based on very little information about them) Weaknesses: Some of Gungnir's properties do not function against "unnatural" things, continuous use of Gungnir has caused it to practically melt the flesh of his right hand and fuse it to itself, very confident in Gungnir and will suffer a mental breakdown if it doesn't function as intended, slowly going insane due to Gungnir's influence and is practically obsessed with his idea of "perfection". Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gungnir: (Swaying One) A "weapon" fashoned in the facade of the legendary spear wielded by the Sky Father Odin. Despite it's appearence, that of a 3 meter long golden lance, and name, Gungnir is in no way a weapon in the way humans understand them to be, instead being akin to a weaponized law. Gungnir was designed off of eleven main and notable properties that Eöwët believed that it had: *Gungnir was made to be used as a thrown weapon. *Gungnir will always hit it's target once thrown, regardless of defenses that have been erected against it. This is achieved by Gungnir somehow being thrown in all directions and hitting in all points in space and time, with it's head ignoring the space between it and it's target as well as the time it would normally take to move or even to be thrown. *Anything hit by Gungnir will invariably die a complete and total death, even if simply being stabbed wouldn't normally kill them. This causes all versions, variations and forms of the target within Gungnir's reach to instantly die as well. *Gungnir will never leave it's owner's hand(s). Even if it has been thrown, it will simply continue to be in their hands. *Gungnir is above the concept of weaponry, with anything that falls under said concept instantly being destroyed and having it's properties nullified on contact. This property even applies to other "weapons" of similar nature to Gungnir. *Gungnir is the needle that pierces all boundaries, whether physical or otherwise, allowing all realities to converage into one. *All natural concepts, ideas, definitions, existences, theories, weapons, strategies and powers, or those that fall under that natural laws, are completely futile against Gungnir and it's owner. *Gungnir strikes on any and all levels of existence regardless of scale. *Gungnir and it's user's attacks ignore the strength of a target when it hits, dealing damage regardless of how durable it is, as well as overcoming anything that would normally counter or make a target unaffected by it's attacks. *All non-divine symbols or applications of power are useless against a god or anything divine, breaking open and faltering with their mere presense. This means that, unless one's power outright exceeds that of a god, nothing they use could even reach a god to affect them, much less actually affect them at all. *The will of a god completely surplants existence, with their slightest convenience and wish being attended to in spite of the laws of physics, logic and causality. This places Gungnir above other, similar "weapons", as it allows it's user to tap into Odin's well of divinity, making them, in a way, a god. While it is unknown how Eöwët did it, with these eleven ideas in mind, he made Gungnir an unfathomably powerful "weapon". In spite of Eöwët's detailed and restrictive design which was meant to reduce it's power to a level that makes it possible for him to wield, Gungnir has manefested many properties on it's own, such as the ability to fight of it's own accord to defend it's owner. Notably, the internal structure of Gungnir's head winds through many higher and lower spatio-temporal dimensions, as well as existing in the same relative position across all of reality. Gungnir's powers can best be described as "a Tautology of domination and supremecy over the natural world and it's existences", as it's very existence, without even accounting for anything else, places it above the natural world. By proxy, Eöwët, by virtue of simply possessing Gungnir, is raised to the level of a god, one whom is above any form of natural change or change induced by the natual laws, which refers to any laws that came into existence on their own, such as logic, causality, physics, etc, regardless of scale or potency. This renders both Eöwët and Gungnir practically immutable, as even weapons that would be able to harm them are instantly destroyed upon contact with Gungnir, which is impossible to avoid. Due to all of this, Gungnir is impossible to be reproduced; even if one were to discover how Eöwët made it and tried it again with the exact same skill and materials, they would be unable to create an even remotely comparable "weapon". Due to being a god through Gungnir's effects, Eöwët will continually be revived as long as he is known to have ever wielded Gungnir, even if he's destroyed on a scale that only "weapons" like Gungnir can achieve. Should Gungnir somehow be destroyed, Eöwët can also instantly recreate it in his hands. Even the mere sight of Gungnir is enough to sear someone's mind, soul and thoughts straight from their body, right before said body is completely annihilated an instant later. Such is the might of a god's majesty. 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Geniuses Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Durability Negation Users